The Scholarship
by Amalia Bradley
Summary: A scholarship is to be awarded to the highest scoring student from each house. They all have study partners to help them prepare for NEWTS. Who is Hermione's partner? CHAPTER 7 REWRITTEN COMPLETELY, NOT HBP COMPATIBLE
1. Partnership

Hey this is my first fanfic, please be gentle. I hope you like it! Hermione has just started her seventh year.

anyway on with the story . . . .

The classroom door to the transfiguration classroom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry swung open and a petit girl with unruly brown hair entered the classroom. She wore a black and white uniform like the other students with a gold and red tie gracing her neck, showing she was a member of Gryffindor house. A worried and apprehensive appearance adorned her face as she struggled to hold onto her book bag, which was over flowing with scrolls and ink bottles.

Ms. Granger may I ask why you are fifteen minutes late for my class? Asked Professor McGonagall raising an eyebrow.

"I am so sorry professor, I over slept." Replied Hermione.

"All right Ms Granger, since this was the first time you have ever been late for my class I will not take points from Gryffindor. Please take a seat next to Mr. Malfoy.

Hermione quickly walked down the aisle towards the vacant desk and reluctantly sat down beside the boy with light blond hair and grey eyes. He had become very handsome over the years. It was almost impossible to believe that this was the boy that had made her life a living hell for the last seven years. After the death of his father the year before he had ceased taunting her as often as he once did. He also wore his hair naturally instead of using gel to slick his hair back. She would be lying to herself if she didn't think he was handsome. If it wasn't for his awful personality and snide remarks she would probably be head over heels in love with him just like most of the female population at Hogwarts.

Turning around she noted Harry and Ron were seated at the far end of the classroom and were hastily taking notes from the blackboard. Hermione found this rather unusual and wondered why they had a sudden interest in their studies. Come to think of it she really didn't know what they did these days. She was always so preoccupied with her work she rarely had anytime to talk to them anymore. Turning back to the front of the room she quickly began writing down notes.

* * *

He looked at the bushy haired brunette who was seated beside him. She was frantically writing down notes from the blackboard. Glancing over at her piece of parchment he noticed how neat and precise her handwriting was. He also saw that her hands were calloused and rough. He guessed it was caused from carrying so many books over the years. Draco also noticed that her finger tips were covered with numerous ink stains. She was the only girl he could never understand. At times he hated himself for liking the bushy haired know it all. It wasn't like she was drop dead gorgeous or anything, but she had an inner beauty that captivated him. She had a small heart shaped face dominated by large brown eyes. She was a little on the chubby side. Not to say she was overweight, she was somewhere in between. Her unruly hair reminded him of her wild and fiery personality. Ever since first year he had been denying the feelings he had for her. Mostly because he feared how his father would react if he discovered that his son was in love with a muggleborn. Not that is mattered much now. His father had died in his sixth year and his mother had been overwhelmed with grief and had began drinking. Turning his head to the front of the classroom he quickly finished copying his notes. After a few minutes Professor McGonagall stood up from behind her desk and began to speak.

* * *

"Now as you know this is a very important year, NEWTS are fast approaching and we expect everyone to work hard and try their best. To encourage hard work and consistent results Professor Dumbledore has decided he will award the top-scoring students from each house a full scholarship to any university of their choice.

Scholarship? This certainly sparked Hermione's interest. She wanted to pursue a career in healing. With this Scholarship she could possibly attend Richmore University of Medicine and Healing; it was the most prestigious and expensive wizarding University of Medicine in Europe. Her parents could never afford to send her there on their wages. She decided she was going to get this scholarship even if it was the last thing she ever did.

"Now I have decided to place you all in pairs, both of you should meet at least three or four times a week to help each other study from upcoming tests and so on. Now I expect everyone to show some improvement in their test scores and assignments, is that understood?

Loud groans emitted from the students as well as a few nods.

"Alright, now I have paired each of you based on your current grades and results from all of your classes. I tried to pair each of you with a person whose weaknesses are your strengths and vise versa. When your name is called, please move so you are seated next to your partner."

The students didn't look pleased with this arrangement. The Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's looked at each other with the most utter disgust and loathing.

As the names began to be called out Hermione became very eager and nervous. She didn't really know why but she had a distinct feeling that she would be paired with Malfoy. Call it intuition if you will but she knew he did well in his grades and exams. They were pretty much head to head with everything. She couldn't be paired with him. If she did she would never be able to achieve the results needed to win the scholarship. He was an arrogant lazy bastard who didn't care for anyone but himself.By the look on his facehe didn't seem too bothered by the whole partner thing. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face held the same emotionless expression it always had. But then again why would he care about the scholarship? He could probably afford to study anywhere in the world. His family was after all one of the richest in Europe.

Finally Hermione heard her name be called.

"Hermione Granger and ... "

Hermione held her breath and prayed to the Gods that she wasn't partnered with Malfoy.

". . . . . Draco Malfoy. . . . . "

As soon as Hermione heard the second name her jaw dropped and she noticed Draco became very pale. The entire class ceased all movement and collective gasps and cursing could be heard from some students. After all everyone knew of the rivalry between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

"WHAT" exclaimed Hermione who quickly leaped up from her chair?

"Miss Granger do you have a problem?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, I will not work with him. I refuse to work with that arrogant prat" Shouted Hermione.

Draco glowered at the brunette and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ms Granger please calm down."

"I will not calm down; I refuse to work with that narrow minded jerk."

"Ms Granger if you have a problem with this arrangement please speak to me privately after class."

Sitting back down Hermione tried to fight the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She felt sick and frustrated. Out of all the people she had to be paired with, it just had to be Draco Malfoy. She would never get that scholarship now, what was she going to do? Folding her arms over her chest and sinking down into her chair she tried to think of a way to get out of this arrangement. Five minutes later the class ended and Hermione quickly collected her belongings before walking over to Professor McGonagalland plead her case.

* * *

Draco eagerly waited to hear his name be called by Professor McGonagall. He actually felt really nervous. Not that anyone would ever know, his father had taught him how to hide his emotions.

"Emotions will make you weak boy. Family, religion and friends are the three demons you must slay in order to succeed."

It was something he was taught from a young age and it was usually pretty useful on occasions.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when he heard McGonagall read out a certain name.

"Hermione Granger and ... "

Holding his breath he silently prayed he was her partner. This would finally give him a chance to get to know her without the interference of Pothead and Weasley.

". . . . . Draco Malfoy. . . . . "

Yes! Yes! Yes! He wanted to jump and down in joy. He could almost kiss that old bat for pairing them together. But that quickly ended when he saw Hermione leap out of her chair and begin arguing with Professor McGonagall.

He found it rather funny; he knew for a fact that when Professor McGonagall made a decision it was final and seeing Hermione argue with the old hag was quite amusing. Trying his best to look annoyed and disgusted with the entire arrangement he couldn't help but notice just how cute Hermione looked when she was angry. Her eyes burning with rage and her face all flushed.

Finally she was forced to sit back. When the class finally ended he watched Hermione grab her things and walk to the front of the room towards Professor McGonagall. He laughed inwardly; he was tempted to stay and watch the entire fiasco, but decided against it and opted to go to the Great Hall for lunch. Grabbing his bag he walked briskly out of the classroom and down the hallway.

* * *

Do you like? Well please review it would mean a lot to me! I have a few plans with this story!

"Family, religion and friends are the three demons you must slay in order to succeed." I stole this line or at least some of it from an episode of The Simpson's I saw once.

I do not own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling does. I do not own that Simpson's quote either, Matt Groening does. Please don't sue me! I should update in a day or so.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	2. Planned Meeting

Hope you like this Chapter! This story will get better, I hope!

"Yes Miss Granger, is their something you would like to discuss." Professor McGonagall asked looking up from the test papers she was busy marking.

"Professor I cannot work with Draco Malfoy." Replied Hermione sternly.

"Miss Granger I knew you would react this way but there is nothing you can do that will change my decision."

"But professor isn't there anyone else I could work with?" Pleaded Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I know that you and Mr. Malfoy do not get along but I believe it is in your best interests that you both learn to work together."

"Professor I am perfectly capable of doing this alone." She pleaded.

"Miss Granger there is a lot you can learn from Mr. Malfoy. I know he is a very rude and disrespectful individual but even I can not deny the fact that he is a very capable and intelligent student. I will not change my decision understood?

Hermione gave a curt nod before quickly walking out of the classroom and down the deserted hallway. She was absolutely furious she couldn't believe McGonagall; the old woman had finally lost her mind. Placing her with Malfoy of all people, this was terrible the next few months were going to be a living hell! What in Merlin's name was she going to do? She was determined not to let that prat get the best of her. She was going to get that scholarship no matter what.

As she walked through the entrance leading into the Great Hall she noticed Malfoy was seated at the far end of the Slytherin table and was desperately trying to detach Pansy Parkinson from his arm. Hermione tried her best not to laugh and quickly took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Across from her Harry and Ron were eating like there was no tomorrow, especially Ron who had his plate piled with all sorts of delicious food.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Hermione, what happened with Professor McGonagall? Did she give you another partner?" Asked Harry.

"No she said that I had to learn to work with him and that were going to have to get along. I cannot believe her, if I do not get this scholarship I am going to . . . "

"Not get it are you out of your bloody mind? You study more than anyone in the entire year." Yelled Ron, causing some of the food he was currently eating to fly out of his mouth.

"Ron do not talk with your mouth full, I've told you a million times before its rude. Besides everyone in this room has as much of a chance as I do to win that scholarship.

"Yeah right." He muttered, unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, anyway if you think being paired with Malfoy is bad try being with Pansy Parkinson."

"Yeah, but Id rather have Pansy than Malfoy any day." Hermione replied.

"If Malfoy tries anything Ill kill him with my bare hands. You never know what that bloody git is thinking." Said Ron making a violent action with his hands.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation and asked Harry who he was paired with.

"I got paired with Parvati."

"Why do you always have all the luck?" Groaned Ron.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry, clearly confused and shocked by Ron's sudden outburst.

"Don't worry about it, I've got to go and speak to Pansy and ask what were going to do this whole study thing. Mum will kill me if Professor McGonagall owl's her again.

Ill See you guys later."

"Good luck, you'll definitely need it." Said Harry.

Groaning in reply Ron grabbed his bag and reluctantly walked over to the Slytherin table.

After Ron left Hermione took a sandwich from one of the gold platters situated in the middle of the table and began eating. She was absolutely famished; she had missed breakfast that morning because she had woken up late. She had stayed up all night finishing a potions assignment for Professor Snape.

Halfway through eating, yelling and shouting erupted from the Slytherin table. Forgetting her food Hermione quickly turned around to see Pansy and Ron arguing with each other. Hermione found it rather remarkable that Pansy had finally been able to pry herself away from Malfoy. Where was he anyway? Scanning the table she finally spotted him sitting next to Blaise Zambini. After a few seconds he whispered something to Blaise before grabbing his bag and walking out of the hall.

Turning back around Hermione quickly grabbed her belongings and quickly got out of her seat to follow him. This would probably be a good time to discuss the whole studying arrangement. He was rarely ever alone and was usually surrounded by friends and fellow Slytherins.

"Hermione where are you going? You've hardly eaten anything"

"Sorry Harry I've got to go Ill speak to you later." Hermione replied before running out of the Great Hall to find Draco Malfoy.

Once she exited the Great Hall Hermione quickly looked around to see where Malfoy was. She finally spotted him walking through one of the lower hallways that lead to the Slytherin Dormitories.

"Malfoy, wait up." Hermione yelled, trying her best to catch up with him.

He stopped upon hearing his name and quickly turned around. She could have sworn she saw him smile but thought she must have been imagining things.

"What do you want Granger?" Malfoy asked lazily.

"I want you to meet me in the library tonight after dinner." She commanded before hastily turning around and walking away.

"Wait a second mudblood, what makes you think Ill come. What if I can't make it?" Draco replied smugly.

Hermione groaned in frustration and folded her arms across her chest. "Alright, when do you want to meet?

"I think you can ask a little nicer than that can't you?"

"Don't push it Malfoy!" Hermione threatened.

"Alright, after dinner is fine. Just don't make plans without asking me first Granger."

Rolling her eyes Hermione muttered something under her breath and marched away.

I hope you liked this installment. Thank you to the three people who reviewed my story

Franz-bama, Queenofhell and charbar.

Charbar thank you for your detailed review. I did make some changes to the first chapter after reading your review. Thanks again.


	3. Getting ready

When he arrived in the great hall Draco took his usual place at the Slytherin table. Sitting down he made sure to save a seat for his best friend Blaise Zabini. They had never been on good terms up until recently. Both of their fathers had been convicted and sentenced to life in Azkaban a few years ago. After this event they had both formed a close relationship. They were both dedicated quidditch players, hated Harry Potter and both of their families were very wealthy and were huge supporters of the Dark Arts.

Just as he started eating he felt a sudden tingling sensation around his manhood. Looking down he saw a small hand running up and down his thigh. Turning around he came face to face with Pansy Parkinson. He groaned in frustration, grabbed her hand and removed it from his leg.

"Not now Pansy. I'm trying to eat."

"I only wanted to cheer you up after the horrible morning we had. I still can't believe I'm paired with that weasel. You're paired with that mudblood Granger aren't you? My poor baby is their anything I can do to make you feel better." Pansy asked, battering her eyelashes.

"Pansy I don't have time for this right now." Draco replied, desperately trying to break free of the strong hold she had on his arm.

While he was doing this Draco could see Weasley approaching their table. Draco noticed he looked rather reluctant. He then called out the last name he would have ever expected to come out of Weasley's mouth.

"Parkinson." This definitely grabbed pansy's attention and for once in his life Draco was actually glad to hear Ronald Weasley's voice. Pansy was so distracted when Weasley called out her name she loosened the hold on his arm allowing him to get up and sit next to Blaise at the other end of the table.

"What do you want Weasley." Yelled Pansy, who was obviously irritated that someone had interrupted her while she was comforting her Draco.

"We need to discuss this whole studying thing."

"Well I don't want to, so just bugger off."

"What makes you think I want to? Look I don't want to but we are going to have to discuss it sometime."

"No, I don't have to do anything I don't want to. So why don't you just go back to your little table and do what ever it is you do with Potter and that mudblood."

"Don't you dare call Hermione a mudblood. She's more of a witch than you'll ever be."

By this time Draco noticed Ron's entire face was bright red in anger and he looked like he was ready to explode.

"Hilarious isn't it?" Blaise commented.

"Yeah"

"So you got paired with Granger?" Asked Blaise

"Yeah unfortunately, I tell you that old bat has lost her bloody mind. Pairing me with a mudblood. I better not catch anything." Lied Draco, he hadn't told anybody not even Blaise how he really felt about Hermione.

"Yeah definitely."

"So who did you get?"

"I'm paired with that Lavender chick."

Draco just nodded in reply and went back to watching Weasley and Pansy arguing. I wonder what are next lesson is, I think its potions. Shit! What did I do with my assignment, I must have left it in my room I wonder if I have time to go get it. Thought Draco.

"Blaise do you know when are next lesson starts" Asked Draco.

"Yeah, we have potions in ten minutes."

"Great, look I got to go and get that assignment for Snape. I left in my room Ill see you in class."

"Alright, see you later."

Getting out of his chair Draco grabbed his bag and headed to the Slytherin Dormitories.

All of a sudden Draco heard someone call out his name.

"Malfoy, wait up."

Turning around Draco could see Hermione running towards him. He gave a small smile before replacing it with his signature smirk. His heart was beating so fast, it always did when she spoke to him. He was so nervous and the only way he could ever cover it up was by insulting her.

"What do you want Granger?"

"I want you to meet me in the library tonight after dinner." She commanded before turning and walking away.

"Wait a second mudblood, what makes you think Ill come. What if I can't make it?" He replied smugly.

She groaned in frustration and folded her arms across her chest. "Alright, when do you want to meet?

Merlin she looks cute like that He thought dreamily.

"I think you can ask a little nicer than that can't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't push it Malfoy!" Hermione threatened.

"Alright, after dinner is fine. Just don't make plans without consulting me first."

She rolled her eyes at him and quickly walked away. Once Hermione was out of sight Draco gave a loud YES. This was definitely the best day of his life.

For the rest of the day Draco was in a great mood and felt like he was on top of the world. After all of Draco's classes were over he quickly returned to his dormitory and began to get ready for his first study session with Hermione. He decided it would probably be best if he skipped dinner so he would have more time to get ready. He could always get something to eat from the kitchens later on.

First he had to decide what he was going to wear. Searching through his drawers Draco tried on every piece of clothing he owned. He finally settled on a pair of black pants, a black shirt and his cloak. He had to admit he looked pretty good. Next he had a shower and styled his hair. Finally he got dressed and organized his book bag. Grabbing his wand and giving one final look at himself in the mirror he left his room and walked to the library.

* * *

So do you like it so far? Thank you for all your reviews. I will try to make the chapters longer and more detailed. I should update every two days or so. Thank you all once again. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. 


	4. Study Session

I hope you enjoy this installment!

* * *

When Draco entered the library he found Hermione sitting at a table in the far corner, a large stack of books already accumulated. She was intently reading a book of some sort and was biting her lower lip in concentration. As if she already knew he was there she dryly said.

"Finally, I didn't think you'd show up."

Draco only smirked and replied. "Always a pleasure mudblood."

He saw her flinch at the comment and the horrible feeling of guilt welled inside of him. Dropping his books on the table with a dull thud he sat down on a vacant chair across from her.

"Let's get started. What shall we study first" He asked.

"I was thinking Potions," She answered.

"What about Muggle Studies?" Draco asked reaching for his thick text book.

"Wait! You learn Muggle Studies?"

"Yes, what's it to you?" Draco bit back.

"Nothing I just . . . wait a second you asked me what I wanted to study. I want to study Potions so why cant we."

Draco smirked and replied "I don't have my notes, Blaise borrowed them."

Narrowing her eyes Hermione asked "Well what books did you bring?"

"Charms, History, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies and DADA."

"They aren't all the subjects you're having trouble with are they?"

"Well what if they are?"

"Do you think you're the only one who is going to reap all the benefits from this partnership? If you think you do I have news for you ferret! I want this scholarship and will get it with or without your help." Hermione replied.

"Well what do you suggest Granger? He asked looking through her books in front of her. "That we study Potions, Arithmancy, Divination and Herbology while I get left behind?"

"No, of course not." Replied Hermione loudly, receiving a few angry stares. Looking around the room apologetically she quickly lowered her voice to a sharp whisper "Look I do want to argue with you, okay. So can we just get started?"

"Only, if we can review Muggle studies." Draco replied arrogantly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Fine. But then we study potions got it!"

Draco shrugged and grabbed his text book while trying to desperately to conceal the happiness he felt. A few seconds later Hermione spoke again.

"Um Malfoy."

"What now Granger."

"I don't do Muggle studies, so is it okay if I share your notes."

"No."

"What."

"Don't understand English mudblood? I said no."

"Well if you don't let me see your notes then how am I meant to help you?"

"How should I know, you figure it out. After all aren't you the brains behind scar head and Weasley's little adventures."

"Fine, I'm out of here. I refuse to work under these conditions. I don't even know why I bother." She muttered as she got out of her chair to leave.

"Granger, wait. Ill let you share my notes."

"What?" She was rather shocked by the fact thathe had changed his mind and she was at a loss for words.

"Are you bloody deaf woman, I said Ill share my notes with you."

Hermione was silent for a few moments before she reluctantly took a seat down next to him.

"Don't worry mudblood I don't bite. . . . much." Draco whispered.

Hermione glared at the Slytherin before grabbing his notes out of his hands and began to read.

It was very obvious Hermione hated this entire arrangement. She looked as though she was on death row and every now and then you could hear her mumbling words such as, jerk, son of a . . . and so on.

Meanwhile Draco was on cloud nine, he smiled inwardly as he looked at the girl seated beside him. The only other time he had ever been in this close of proximity with her was when she was forced to sit next to him during one of their classes. Of course there was the time when she slapped him in third year, but that really didn't count. It had been the first and only time she had ever touched him in any way. This definitely wasn't one of the proudest moments of his life but it certainly wouldn't be one he would forget. She was nibbling her bottom lip and was staring intently at the piece of parchment in front of her. She smelt like soap and old pieces of parchment. Her bushy hair was rather curly up close and he wanted nothing more than to run his hand through her unruly locks. Merlin, this whole studying arrangement was really going to test his self control.

Hermione was becoming rather paranoid. Malfoy had been staring at her for the past five minutes. What the hell was he looking at? He hadn't even said anything when she grabbed his notes out of his hand. At first she thought he was in a state of shock but after 30 seconds or so she didn't know what to think. It felt really weird to be sitting so close to him. They were so close their knees were nearly touching. He smells nice, like rain and cologne she thought absentmindedly. What am I thinking! He does not smell nice. Okay well maybe he does but that doesn't change the fact he's a jerk. Yeah a really hot jerk, no I can not think this way. Finally she couldn't handle his constant staring anymore.

"Would you stop looking at me, its pissing me off."

Draco was very shocked by her sudden outburst, especially since he had never heard her swear before. What was he going to tell her?

"Granger I was trying to read the parchment, but that bushy head of yours kept getting in the way. Why the hell would you think I would want to look at you? Don't make me sick."

A faint blush rose into her cheeks and Hermione hung her head in embarrassment.

"Oh." She replied sheepishly.

Draco only smirked in reply. This night was certainly getting interesting.

* * *

The next day Draco was walking to the great hall with his fellow Slytherins when Hermione approached him.

"Malfoy, could you meet me tonight in the room of requirements." Hermione asked.

He turned around and smirked at her.

"Granger I know I'm handsome but I'm afraid I don't consort with mudbloods."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy; just meet me there at eight and bring your books." With that Hermione pushed past him and walked into the great hall for breakfast.

Another chappie done. I know I was meant to post this yesterday but I sort of lost time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! It will only take a second. I know I said that I was going to make the chapters longer. Don't worry they will. On a final note I also wanted to point out that I know that Hermione doesn't do Divination. But in my story she is going to. Anyway REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. This chapter has also been rewritten in some areas. I have also corrected many spelling mistakes in my story. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed my story. I love you all.


	5. Obligations of Friendship

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I apologize in advance for any mistakes or spelling errors in this chapter/story. I am sorry that this update took so long; thank you to everyone who reviewed. It brightens my day when I read them.

Anyway on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and immediately took a seat next to Harry and Ron. It became rather apparent that they were both having a heated debate about quidditch. Which really wasn't very unusual, both boys very huge fans of the sport and were even players for the house team.

"Hey Mione, how was your first study session with Malfoy?" Harry inquired.

"It was okay, it could have been a lot worse. What about you and Parvati."

"Good, we're meeting again tonight" He replied simply.

"Malfoy didn't try anything did he?" Ron asked abruptly.

"No, he was just the same jerk he's always been" Hermione replied plainly.

"Well if he does then you just tell me and Ill. . . . "

"Ron, I can take care of myself okay." Hermione replied firmly. She was certainly capable of looking after herself. Especially when it came to people such as Draco Malfoy.

"But Mione. . ." Ron moaned.

"I'll be fine, anyway how are things going with Pansy?" Hermione questioned, pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

Ron groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"That bad." She asked.

"That woman is awful; I don't know how Malfoy puts up with her. She screams like a bloody banshee." He complained, it was obvious that Ron was upset over his partnership with Pansy Parkinson. But who could blame him?

"Got a strong arm too, eh Ron" Snickered Harry, nudging his friend in the side with his elbow.

"What?" Hermione asked, her entire face instantly creased in confusion and puzzlement.

"Ron didn't tell you?" Asked a very flabbergasted Harry.

"Tell me what?"

"There's nothing to tell." Ron cried quickly, obviously embarrassed about the current topic that was being discussed.

"Pansy punched him." Harry exclaimed.

"What? When?"

"Yesterday. Remember how they were arguing?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well Ron sort of made a comment about her appearance and well . . . she punched him. Actually she broke his nose, he had to go to the infirmary and see Madame Pomfrey."

Hermione laughed on hearing this and nearly chocked on her drink in the process.

"Shut up its not funny. It's bad enough I got hit by a girl, its even worse that it caused me to get detention with Snape tonight" He muttered, running a hand through his usually neat red hair.

"What are you going to do about patrolling tonight? Aren't you scheduled to do it with Blaise Zabini?" She asked curiously.

"Shit! I completely forgot. Hermione could you do it for me?"

"Ron you know I would but I have to study with Malfoy tonight."

"Come on Hermione, please! You can meet up with that ferret another time." Begged Ron.

"No. I have plans."

"Fine I'll ask Harry to fill in for me." He replied stubbornly.

"But he's not a prefect and you will both get into trouble." Hermione snapped.

"Then there's no one else but you, Please." Ron pleaded.

"Ron, I can't."

"Fine, I'll find someone else to do it then." He mumbled angrily.

Hermione groaned in frustration and said the three little words she knew Ron wanted to hear.

"I'll do it."

His head instantly shot up when he heard Hermione's words, a huge smile gracing his features.

"What? You will?"

"Yeah, I can meet up with Malfoy another time." Hermione replied rather hesitantly. She really didn't want to do patrol duty tonight, she had homework to finish and she desperately needed Malfoy's help on a arithmancy assignment. Not that she would ever admit to needing help. But she knew if she didn't do patrol duty for Ron that she would feel awful for the rest of the day. The worst part was that she would have to speak to Malfoy again so that they could organize another time to get together.

"Thanks Mione, I owe you one." Ron replied happily before picking up his fork and finishing his breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Draco wait up."

Draco quickly turned around at the sound of his name. He could see Blaise running towards him, waving his arms about in a frantic attempt to get his attention.

"Draco, I need you to do me a favour." Blaise asked breathlessly.

"Hello to you to Zabini." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, can you?"

"What kind of favour Blaise?" Draco asked.

"I need you to do patrol duty for me tonight."

"Why? I thought you were doing it with Weasley." Draco retorted.

"Yeah I am, but I have plans if you know what I mean." Blaise replied indicating towards a pretty blonde girl across the hall. He caught her gaze and winked at her; she turned bright red and smiled at him in return. Draco immediately knew what "Plans" Blaise had for the evening and he couldn't blame him for wanting to skip patrol duty.

"Sorry Zabini, can't. I have to meet Granger tonight." Smirked Draco, just because Blaise had "plans" didn't mean he would cancel his study "date" with Hermione. He had been looking forward to it the entire day.

"Come on Draco, you can study with Granger anytime."

"Blaise I can't okay!" Draco replied in a huff.

"Please! Come on how many times have I done shit like this for you."

Draco groaned and nodded reluctantly. Blaise had always been there for him and if he didn't do this he knew Blaise would hold it against him for the rest of his life.

He was pretty pissed that he would have to cancel his date with Hermione but he would just have to get together with her tomorrow night instead.

"Thanks mate, don't worry all you have to do is meet Weasley at the entrance of the Great Hall tonight at nine."

* * *

At lunch that day Draco planned to tell Hermione that he couldn't make their study session that evening. Unfortunately he was unable to find her, he searched everywhere the library, the kitchens and in classrooms. Draco even asked Harry and Ron if they knew where she was. Ron immediately accused Draco of being up to something.

"Stay the hell away from Hermione Malfoy." Ron threatened whipping out his wand.

"With pleasure Weasley, there's no way in hell I would touch a filthy mudblood like her."

"Take that back Malfoy!" Harry ordered.

"Or what Potter? You'll hex me into oblivion. Just tell Granger that fortunately I will not be able to make our little meeting tonight." With that he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

"Who does that bloody git think he is?" Ron demanded on entering the Gryffindor common room.

"It just makes you sick doesn't it?" Harry replied.

"What are you two on about?" Asked a familiar voice.

Looking up Ron and Harry saw Hermione sitting on a red armchair in the middle of the common room surrounded by various books and scrolls.

"Malfoy, that bloody git is so full of it." Ron replied angrily.

Rolling her eyes Hermione directed her attention back to the book she was reading.

"By the way Mione, Malfoy said he won't be able to make it to your study session tonight" Said Harry sitting down on a sofa opposite her.

Hermione's head instantaneously shot up and met Harry's gaze.

"He said he couldn't make it? Did he say why?"

Harry shook his head in reply and then asked "You don't think he's up to anything do you?"

"Harry we are not doing this again. Every time something happens we always jump to conclusions." Hermione scolded.

"Yeah you're right. He probably just had something else to do." Harry muttered.

Turning to Ron he asked "Do you wanna play a game of chess?"

Ron nodded in reply and walked upstairs to retrieve his chess set. When Ron returned the two boys began to play and Harry soon forgot the conversation he and Hermione previously had.

While they played and talked Hermione couldn't help but wonder whether or not Harry was right, and that Draco Malfoy could possibly be up to something. She didn't know what it could be but she had her suspicions. She quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and continued reading. There was nothing to worry about she was just being paranoid.

* * *

Well another chapter done. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I did write this chapter a week or so ago but my computer got a virus and it had to be defragged and all sorts so I lost all my work. I know some of you were looking forward to Draco and Hermione in the Room of Requirements, I'm really sorry I didn't write about it this chapter but they will go there eventually.

On a last note I just brought Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince. I've finished reading the novel on the 16th. The same day it was released and it took me six hours! J.K. Rowling really has out done herself this time, fabulous read. Even though I loved the book I thought it lacked something but I'm not sure what. I was completely lost for words when I finished it and was in complete shock. I urge everyone to go buy a copy of Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince! Events that occur in the novel may conflict with my story.

Anyway Review, Review and Review!


	6. A Truce is formed

Hope you enjoy. Sorry in advanced for any mistakes etc in this story/chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. _Pyromytptincess _I did cry when I read HBP, the end was so sad _shed's a tear_

Well on with the story. . .

* * *

Another loud burst of thunder erupted from the night sky causing Hermione to give an involuntary shudder. She hated thunder and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to cower under the covers of her bed.

A huge storm had developed earlier that evening and due to the weather many classes had been cancelled. Many spent the afternoon in the Great Hall conversing with friends or finishing homework. Others opted to spend their free time in their dorms reading or playing wizard's chess. It was now 9:15 at night and while many students were already in asleep in their beds she was waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall for the arrival of a certain dark haired Slytherin.

"Granger?"

On hearing her name Hermione averted her gaze from the floor expecting to see Blaise Zabini. Instead she came face to face with the one and only Draco Malfoy. This was certainly unexpected, what in Merlin's name was he doing here?

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione questioned her confusion and bewilderment evident in her facial expressions.

"I'm doing patrol tonight Granger. Blaise had a . . . . previous engagement to attend." He replied coolly.

"Don't joke Malfoy it doesn't suit you." Hermione retorted angrily. He was so annoying, every word that came out of his mouth just made her want to hex him into the next millennium.

"If you thought that was a joke mudblood you have a very bad sense of humour?"

"Very funny Malfoy, now where's Blaise because if he thinks I'm going to wait her all night he has another thing coming." Hermione snapped. She was in no mood to play games with him right now.

"Wait? What are you talking about isn't Weasley scheduled for patrol duty tonight?" He questioned.

"He had detention with Snape tonight so I'm doing it."

"What? Are you serious?" He asked skeptically. He couldn't believe his luck; someone up there really loved him. When he had first seen her standing at the entrance of the Great Hall he was in complete shock. He couldn't figure out why she was walking around the castle at this time of night alone. Where were Weasley and Potter? Looking around he soon realized that Weasley or the boy-who-lived were no where in site. Now he finally realized what had happened, the Weasel had gone and got himself detention and asked Hermione to do patrol duty in his place.

"No I just love walking alone through the castle late at night during a storm, of course I'm serious Malfoy. What the hell is going on?" Hermione demanded furiously.

Draco smirked and replied "It looks like we're doing patrol together."

Hermione was silent at first before her eyes widened in realization of what he meant. She closed her eyes for a moment as if to gain a hold of her emotions before opening her eyes and saying. . ." Let's get this over with."

As they walked through the halls Hermione was very jumpy and cautious. Rain and hail thrashed against the windows and every few seconds a flash of gold would ripple across the sky. But she tried not to let it affect her and she continued to argue and bicker with Malfoy.

"Granger slow down will you." Draco yelled trying to catch up with her.

"No! Don't tell me what to do Malfoy"

He just scoffed at her response and shook his head.

"Look we can't keep doing this!" Hermione shouted abruptly.

"Doing what Granger?" Draco asked lazily.

"This! Arguing and fighting. If we can't spend more than five seconds together without getting into an argument then how are we meant to study together and pass NEWTS?"

"Granger you and I both know that you will probably get the highest NEWTS in the entire grade."

"No, we don't! Besides I think we should . . . . . I think we should have a truce." Hermione replied heatedly, rather obvious she was struggling to complete the last part of her sentence.

"A truce?"

"Yes, just until NEWTS are over." She replied earnestly.

"Granger you can't be serious!" Draco scoffed.

"Well I am, besides it wouldn't be forever and we wouldn't have to be civil with each other in front of our friends."

"If you think for once second that I'm going to work civilly with a . . . . . . ."

At that moment a loud clap of thunder erupted from the sky and all the candles floating in the corridors went out. With a small cry Hermione automatically flung herself into Draco's arms, his eyes widening in surprise. Draco cautiously wrapped his arms around Hermione, embracing her small form gently, her head resting on his chest. He had never held anyone in such a manner. Closing his eyes for a moment he inhaled her scent and relaxed into their embrace slightly.

Hermione whimpered as another clap sounded and she tightened her grasp on Draco's robes. After a few moments Hermione slowly opened her eyes before jumping back as she realized the position she was in. Hermione turned away instantly to avoid his reaction. She could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment and anxiety. How could she have been so stupid, jumping all over him like that? Stupid bloody storm, he is going to hold this over my head for the rest of my life I know it. He's going to tell everyone how I'm scared of thunder or the dark and make up stupid rumors. What am I going to do? She thought miserably.

He was shocked when she first pulled away but he quickly regained his composure and tried his best to look disgusted by what she had done.

"What the hell was that mudblood?" He shouted rubbing the front of his robes in a frantic attempt to remove any trace of her from his clothing.

She didn't reply at first and just continued to stare at the ground. At that moment another clap echoed through the castle and Hermione automatically tensed and whimpered.

Draco immediately felt his heart wrench and the sight of her in distress and he wanted to comfort her. But he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He gave a convincing groan and grabbed his wand from the pocket of his robes. It was hard to see anything due to the lack of light; he could barely make out Hermione's form in the dark.

"Lumos" He muttered, a jet of light illuminating from the tip of his wand brightening the surrounding area in a soft glow. He slowly walked towards Hermione whose eyes were shut tight in fear. It became very clear to Draco that she was afraid of the storm. He would have never guessed that she of all people was afraid of such a thing.

"Granger?" He whispered sharply.

She winced at his tone and shook her head refusing to open her eyes.

"Granger, open your eyes. You're not afraid of the bloody dark are you?" He asked in a mocking tone.

She opened her eyes warily and looked directly at Draco; his eyes were cold and hard like steel. She felt vulnerable and defenseless under his gaze. At that moment all the candles lit up again and Hermione relaxed as they did. She instantly felt for her wand in the back pocket of her jeans. It was there; she sighed in relief and wrapped her hand around it firmly. Her wand was her only weapon of defense, at least if he tried anything she would be ready.

"Poor little . . . . "Just then a wooden bucket floating in mid-air appeared above his head and spilled its contents all over the unsuspecting Slytherin.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and stepped back just in time to avoid getting wet. Draco was soaked from head to toe and was positively fuming. He was in complete and utter shock and couldn't comprehend what had just occurred.

Seeing him like this was very funny and she couldn't help but laugh. She felt better already and she completely forgot about the storm outside.

"Shut up mudblood" Draco yelled slightly blushing. Muttering a spell he once again became dry and all traces of water had disappeared.

"Peeves show yourself or Ill call the Bloody Baron on you." He barked waving his wand about.

There was a loud rude noise followed by an evil cackle. Suddenly peeves appeared and swooped down on the pair. Both ducked immediately and fell face first onto the floor.

Standing up they looked around for any sight of the annoying poltergeist. Unexpectedly the red floor runner they were standing on was pulled from under them. They fell together onto the floor in a tangle heap spinning in a way so that Draco landed on top of Hermione.

Draco could feel her breath of his face and he felt the sudden urge to press his lips to hers. But he was able to control himself and forced himself get up. He stared directly at Peeves who was sitting cross legged in mid air smiling wickedly.

"Peeves I'll call the Bloody Baron! I swear it! Leave now or I'll do it." Draco threatened.

Hermione and Draco could both hear him zooming away, knocking portraits and statues as he did.

Letting out a sigh of relief Draco pulled Hermione up from the floor and onto her feet. Running a hand through his blond hair and placing his wand back in his robes he turned to the bushy haired witch and said.

"Its late Granger, better get to bed. Wouldn't want you to be late for class tomorrow" He snickered.

"Shut it Malfoy" She retorted angrily shoving past him and running down one of Hogwarts many staircases.

"Wait a second Granger" Draco shouted following her.

Hermione groaned and turned around "What" she yelled.

"I agree with you" He said hesitantly.

"Agree with what Malfoy, that you should shut up?"

"No, that we should have a truce" He replied folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right"

"I'm serious"

Hermione snorted.

"No I do, I give you my word"

"Your word?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. My word"

"I don't believe you" She stated.

"Fine don't, I'm going to bed" He replied pushing her out of the way and walking past her.

"Malfoy wait" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah"

"Okay" She replied

"Okay what!"

"I believe you" She muttered.

"So you wanna have a truce?"

"Yes"

"Alright, you got yourself a deal mudblood." Draco replied smugly.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"Alright then. . . . Granger"

"Good! Meet me tomorrow night in the Room of Requirements so we can begin where we left of yesterday" She ordered before turning around and running down another flight of stairs.

When she was out of site Draco fell onto the floor in a heap and let out a huge sigh. They had made progress; the truce would allow them to talk civilly and perhaps become friends. He felt guilty about the way he had treated her, the fear he saw in her eyes when she looked at him. But he had to be mean to her, if she knew that he liked her she would either laugh at him or freak out. He couldn't tell her now, maybe one day but not now. Getting up Draco made his way to his dorm where his dreams were filled of a certain bushy haired witch.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chappie. More of Hermione's thoughts will be visited in the next chapter. Mostly about how she acted and how Draco acted. Then there will be the scene in the Room of Requirements. . . . I wonder what it will look like? Nah, I already have it planned out. 


	7. Apology not accepted

The next morning Draco groaned as he woke up and buried his face further into his pillow. He had just woken up from a very arousing dream that involved a certain brunette Gryffindor. Rolling onto his back he ran a hand through his ruffled blond hair and sighed.

Sitting up he pushed back the green curtains surrounding his bed and saw that all of his house mates were still fast asleep. Getting out of bed Draco grabbed his things and walked to the bathrooms to prepare for the long day ahead of him.

He was soon dressed and left for breakfast in the Great Hall.

Strutting out of the dungeons Draco headed into the Great Hall for breakfast. The corridors were quiet, most probably because it was so early in the morning. Classes didn't officially start for another two hours of so. By the looks of it the storm had finally subsided. It was always difficult to tell how the weather was when you slept in the dungeons.

His thoughts then wandered off to the amazing night he had experienced the evening before. If he closed his eyes he could still remember how good she felt against his body. He could hardly wait till tonight.

When he entered the Great Hall Draco slumped down onto a bench at the Slytherin Table and helped him self to some strips of bacon and a slice of toast. He then pulled out his arithmancy notes and placed them on the table beside him so he could look at them while he ate. He had an arithmancy test this afternoon and he wanted to be prepared.

Looking up a few minutes later Draco noticed Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table by herself. She was completely immersed in a book of some sort, most probably reading ahead for classes he mused.

An hour of so must have past before he looked at his pocket watch and realized that potions would start in three minutes. Taking one last sip of pumpkin juice he threw his bag over his shoulder and ran towards the dungeons.

By the time he arrived class was already in session. He cursed inwardly but knew fully well Snape had a soft spot for him; he would just have to sweet talk his way out of trouble.

"Mr. Malfoy, how wonderful of you to join us." Snape drawled.

"Professor, I apologize for my lateness I was helping a lost first year find his way to his next class." He replied smoothly.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy ten points to Slytherin for helping a fellow student." Snape replied.

Draco opened his mouth to reply but stopped suddenly when someone ran into him from behind causing him lurch forward and drop his bag, its contents spilling all over the stone floor.

He turned seconds later ready to confront the dickhead that smashed into him only to come face to face with Gryffindor's favourite heroine and the love of his life Hermione Granger.

"Ms Granger what is the reason for your lateness?"

"I'm sorry professor I lost track of time and I. . . ."

"That is not a reason Ms Granger, thirty points from Gryffindor. Now apologize to help Mr. Malfoy and help pick up his things then you may sit down."

"But professor. . . "

"Since you continue to argue with me Ms Granger you can make up for the time you've lost in detention this evening. Now do as I say apologize. "

She looked around the room and saw that the Slytherins were highly amused. The Gryffindor's gave her apologetic glances. Malfoy was looking very smug and had a huge smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"Come now Ms Granger you have wasted enough time already. Hurry up and apologize to Mr.Malfoy." Snape taunted.

Clenching her fists and taking a sharp intake of breath she turned towards Malfoy and said the last two words she thought she would ever say to Draco Malfoy.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What was that Granger?"

"I'm sorry that I ran into you Malfoy."

"Apology not accepted, now hurry up and pick up my things." He ordered, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"What? I said I was sorry. Professor. . . "She angrily retorted.

"Ms Granger I only told you to apologize I never said anything about Mr. Malfoy accepting your apology." Snape interrupted.

Defeated she ignored the giggles and snide remarks from students and began to pick Malfoy's stuff off the floor, hastily grabbing various quills and scrolls and shoving them into his bag.

"Careful Granger, I don't wont you to damage anything else valuable today." He Snickered.

Shaking with anger and giving a frustrated groan she turned on her heel and went back to her seat.

Meanwhile Draco felt terrible for treating Hermione so horribly but he didn't have much choice, especially when everyone not to mention Snape was watching them. If he didn't treat her somewhat badly people would start asking questions, besides he liked seeing her angry and frustrated. She looked gorgeous like that. Her face all flushed with her hair surrounding her face in vibrant waves. The way her eyes held such passion and emotion, and it was directed at him. He liked that he could affect her in such a way, maybe one day he would affect her the same way she affected him. One day she might but for her to do so they needed to spend time together. He felt like walking up to Snape and beating him to a bloody pulp.

Hermione had detention tonight because of him and that meant they wouldn't be able to study tonight. But maybe they could if . . . . . yes it was perfect all he needed to do was talk to Snape after class.

Eventually class ended and Hermione couldn't wait for it to end. The past week had been terrible and the sooner it was over the better. At least now she had an excuse not to meet Malfoy this evening and she didn't even have to tell him. He was there when she got detention so therefore he already knew they weren't going to meet up. She didn't hate him but she didn't like him either, the less time they spent together the better.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope you like this new chapter I wrote. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I fixed up a few from previous chapters and as you can see I changed this chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	8. The Detention

I know its been so long since I have updated. Please forgive me. Life has been hectic and a friend of mine has been going through a rough time. She was raped during the last summer holidays and was told only a few months ago. As a result she has had a baby girl. So I've been trying to manage school, work and trying to be a great aunty and friend. I also had terrible writers block for a while and was unhappy with the progress of the story. I have completely rewritten chapter 7. So please re-read it before reading this one. I have corrected some of my spelling and grammar mistakes in the previous chapters but there may still be some remaining. I will eventually get around to fixing these errors. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews and interest in my story.

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

It was dinner time in the great hall and students were piling various foods that lined the tables. On entering the hall Hermione saw Harry and Ron eating dinner together. She approached the table and sat next to Ron.

"Hey Hermione, tough luck about this morning huh?" Harry said sympathetically.

"I know, what annoys me even more is the fact Malfoy didn't accept my apology. Last night I thought we were making some progress. It's not like we are best friends or anything but we agreed to be more civil towards one another. What a jerk, that is the last time I try to compromise with a prick like him."

"Last night? Didn't he cancel your meeting?" Harry inquired.

"Uh yeah but he cancelled it because Blaise Zabini couldn't do patrol last night so he had to fill in for him."

"What?" Ron shouted.

"Yeah I know, when he showed up I thought he was joking."

"So what happened?" Asked Harry.

"The usual, we argued with each other, he insulted me, I insulted him. You know just the usual."

"I wish I'd gotten someone else to do it now. Bloody hell if I knew Malfoy was going to do patrol last night I would have tried to get someone else to do it." Ron replied angrily.

"It doesn't matter now, besides I can handle Malfoy."

* * *

She knocked on the wooden door of the potions lab twice before entering the room. On entrance she was shocked to find Professor Snape talking to Draco Malfoy. 

"Ms Granger finally you've arrived. You are to clean out the potions storeroom and clean the classroom from top to bottom. All cleaning must be completed without your wand. Mr. Malfoy will supervise your progress and will notify me when you have finished, understood."

"Sir, why is he supervising my detention?"

"Mr. Malfoy has kindly offered to supervise your detention this evening to allow me some personal time."

"But sir. . . "

"Ms. Granger I would suggest you get to work unless you want to spend tomorrow evening in detention also."

Within seconds Snape had left the room and only Hermione and Draco remained.

"Come on Granger, get on with it." Draco ordered.

"Shut up Malfoy. Anyway why in Merlin's name would you offer to waste your evening supervising my detention?" Hermione inquired, her left eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Well Granger I need to study for a muggle studies quiz that's scheduled tomorrow and I need your help. But you had detention tonight and I couldn't fail a quiz because you have no time management skills. So I convinced Snape to allow me to supervise. "

"You are such a hypocrite! You were late to class today too." She yelled, her entire being pulsing with disbelief and rage.

"Granger shouldn't you get to work? Wouldn't want to be here all night would you?" Draco snickered. A cruel smirk plastered upon his handsome aristocratic face.

Groaning in frustration she walked up to Snape's desk and grabbed a bottle of 'Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover' and began to scrub all the desks and windows.

Draco immediately began to give Hermione instructions and appeared to enjoy his power over her immensely. During all of this he was sitting on top of a desk asking Hermione every question imaginable about the ways of muggle living.

"So let me get this straight muggles drive automobiles which are powered by an energy source known as fuel?"

"Yes they purchase it from a service station and pay money for the amount they buy. Okay the classroom is clean and all I have to do is organize and clean the potions storeroom." Hermione stated proudly.

"Wait a second Granger I have to make sure that the job has been completed to my satisfaction."

"Everything looks to be in a . . . . satisfactory condition. Not as well as I would like but I guess it will have to do. After all I can't spend all night over seeing your detention. A handsome beau like me needs beauty sleep."

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance and moved swiftly into the storeroom.

Draco watched her as she went until she disappeared from sight. He then directed his attention to his textbook and continued writing notes.

Twenty minutes or so had passed when Hermione had finished sorting the lower shelves. Smiling at her work she then attempted to do the same for the upper shelves. She wasn't tall enough to do so and grabbed a stool from the corner of the room. Hermione grabbed the stool and stepped onto it, the stool was a little wonky and keeping her balance was a little difficult, but she managed. /this would be a lot easier if I had my wand/ Hermione thought to herself. But thankfully she was nearly done. Just as she about to step down off the stool she noticed a few vials at the very back of a shelf. She thought of asking Malfoy to help her as he was taller than she was, but shook the thought from her mind and decided to do it herself.

/Besides he would only refuse anyway and probably decide to tell everyone how 'mudblood' Granger had begged the 'great' Draco Malfoy to help her./ Outstretching her right hand and stepping onto her toes as she attempted to reach them. At that moment she lost her footing and knocked the stool over. Letting out a shriek of panic she immediately grabbed onto the shelving unit. The shelves began to fall forwards causing many of the vials shelved onto it to smash all over the floor. The gooey and potent liquids they contained oozed out of their respective vials. Potion fumes and thick clouds of swirling colours began to fill the room causing her to lose consciousness.

Draco was revising his notes for class when he heard the sound of shattering glass and Hermione scream. He instantly ceased all movement and his blood ran cold.

"Granger"

When he didn't hear her reply he closed his text book and jumped down off the desk. Draco's eyes widened upon catching sight of the coloured smoke emerging from the store room. Covering his mouth he ran into the storeroom and through the fog of coloured smoke. Draco strained his eyes in a desperate attempt to find Hermione, at that moment he could make out the outline of her body which was sprawled on the stone floor. Parts of the broken shelf surrounded her and she was covered in various gooey substances. Moving pieces of the shelf out of his way he quickly scooped her lifeless form up into his arms. Draco carried her out of the storeroom and through the classroom into the hallway. Faltering slightly he fell to his knees and dropped Hermione onto the floor. /I have to get to the hospital wing, Hermione might be hurt. / As Draco attempted to pick her up again he suddenly felt very lightheaded and stumbled. Sliding up against the stone wall of the corridor he tried to regain his senses by closing his eyes. When he finally decided to open them he found his vision was blurry and he could just make out a dark figure kneeling in front of him. His name was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.


End file.
